<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿Niño o niña? by Narusempai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244936">¿Niño o niña?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narusempai/pseuds/Narusempai'>Narusempai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babys Lannister, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gender Revelation, Girl or boy?, House Lannister, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narusempai/pseuds/Narusempai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El momento más esperado había llegado, Tyrion tomo su cámara y todos se prepararon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>¿Niño o niña?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>¿Niño o niña?</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Tyrion sostenía la cámara, grabando el momento, detrás de el estaban su esposa, con su pequeña hija en brazos, su padre, con una copa de vino en la mano, sus tíos y algunos de sus primos, y por lo que podía escuchar del celular que traía Lancel, que estaba parado aun lado de él, Cersei estaba en video llamada. Todos reunidos para hacer la revelación del sexo del bebe que esperaban su hermano, Jaime, y su esposa Sansa.</p><p>Estos dos estaban sentados en una banca, con un globo de helio enorme pintado de negro detrás de ellos, mientras sonrientes trataban de acomodar a sus dos hijos en medio de ellos, Gerard de seis años estaba emocionado, mirando el globo mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Jaime, mientras que la pequeña Alysanne, de cuatro años, estaba sentada tranquilamente en las piernas de Sansa. Que mostraba un vientre de siete meses.</p><p>“Estamos listos” le dijo Tyrion a su hermano, Gerard se emociono tanto y se bajo de la banca, Jaime estiro un brazo y jalo el globo hacia él.</p><p>“Gera, ven, ayuda a tu hermana a reventar el globo” llamo Sansa, el niño se acerco corriendo, sansa le dio un palito con el que reventarían el globo, y el niño ayudo a su hermana a bajarse del regazo de su madre para colocarse frente al globo.</p><p>“3…” empezó el conteo. Todos emocionados, los niños estaban extasiados, su padre se veía ansioso, sus tíos impacientes, y los gritos de Cersei resonaban a través del teléfono, incitando a los niños a que no esperaran al uno.</p><p>“2…” las miradas de Sansa y Jaime eran de amor, mientras veían a sus dos hijos esperando el uno para reventar el globo, a ellos no les importaba si era una niña o un niño, cualquiera seria una bendición, lo importante es que estaba sano.</p><p>“1…” el grito resonó, al mismo tiempo que Gerard estiro su brazo y pincho el globo, papeles de color azul brincaron por todas partes, mientras los gritos de toda la familia se escuchaban, Jaime beso con amor a Sansa emocionados por saber el sexo del bebe que venía en camino, el pequeño Gerard brincaba feliz, al saber que debería un hermano, pero Alys estaba seria, agachada sobre el césped mientras recogía los papelitos azules que estaban regados por ahí, Tyrion estaba por desviar la cámara a su familia cuando la niña se levantó llorando.</p><p>“No quiero un hermano” gritaba, su carita roja del coraje, mientras salía corriendo hacia su abuelo, quien no dudo en levantarla en brazos y acunarla, para tratar de calmarla. Todos reían de la expresión de la niña, Gerard corría por todo el patio, aun emocionado, Jaime fue tras él, mientras Sansa se acercaba a su suegro y estiraba los brazos, Alys paso a sus brazos y con cuidado, tratando de acomodarla para que su vientre no estorbara, comenzó a acariciar la espalda ya susurrarle palabras de amor.</p><p>"Tranquila bebé". Le dijo “un hermanito es algo bueno, va a estar contigo cuidándote y protegiéndote” le dijo</p><p>“Yo quería una niña mami” le susurro, la cámara captando el hermoso momento “no quiero un hermanito, regrésalo” le dijo.</p><p>“No puedo regresarlo, bebé, hay que amarlo y cuidarlo cuando llegue al mundo, por que será chiquito y estará indefenso, y el te amara tanto cuando crezca que olvidaras que querías una hermanita” Le dijo riendo. La niña se apreto mas a ella y Sansa se tomo un momento para aspirar su aroma a bebé que todavía desprendía.</p><p>Jaime ya venía con Gerard colgando de un brazo, como si fuera un costal de papas, le paso al niño a su padre, que lo acomodo contra su cadera sosteniéndolo con un brazo. "¿Qué paso princesa?" le pregunto Jaime a la niña.</p><p>"No quería un niño papi" le susurro, estiro sus brazos a él y Jaime la cargo "pero mami me dice que esta bien" le dijo "espero que quiera jugar conmigo a las princesas y los caballeros" Jaime sonrió.</p><p>“Claro que si amor, el siempre querrá estar contigo” le beso la frente y luego beso a Sansa, colocando una de sus manos sobre su vientre.</p><p>“Me debes cien dragones de plata Tyrion, te dije que iba a ser niño” le dijo su primo Lancel, su risa fue lo último que se escuchó en la grabación, antes de que el apagara la cámara.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>